hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
In LEGO Hidden Side, the Town of Newbury is Haunted by ghosts. These ghosts are deceased individuals haunting locations associated with their past lives. They originate from a spiritual world called "Hidden Side" and are capable of possessing Humans turning them into Gloombies, which are minifigures of the set. These ghosts do not exist in the Sets, but instead in the app game where the player can catch them for points. They are under the command of Lady E. Notable Ghosts * Captain Archibal - Fused Ghost Pirate/Octopus. * Anomalo - Ghost Chef/cockroaches fusion. * Spencer - Jack's pet ghost dog. * Mamali - Lady E's Ghost Nanny. * The Bawa - Bat/Zombie train conductor. * Spewer - Ghostly manifestation of trashed objects. * Mason - Fused spirit of Highwaymen Samuel Mason and John C. Newt. * Mr. Nibs - Ghostly Spirit of Lady E's Teddy Bear. * Dr. Drewell - Deceased scientist. Minor Ghosts Sad * Gary Atric * Wendy Batt * Ted Bixby * Maiken Hill * Andy Lasky * Ron Duke * Grandpa Sam * Grandma Winnie * Mr. White * Luigi Gelato * Morgan Walken * Alex Boudoun Angry * Nagging Nathan * Poor Thaddeus * Barney Mcphly * Hilary Delivery * Ben Jackson * Jenny * Jeremy Jones * Sir Kane the Insane * Chef Brennan * Bobby Marchese * Joe Rotten * Ugha Crazy * Crazy Thomas * Mr. Mueller * James * Ms. Sandri * Timothy * Phil * Garfield Gonzalez * Doug * Dave * Professor Iken * Ollie Types * Sad = blue * Crazy = Yellow * Angry = Red Abilities Possession They are able to possess individuals and turn them into beings called "Gloombies". Some Gloombies gain aditional limbs when possessed by ghosts, like either wings, a second pair of arms or four tentacles on their back. Gloom The Ghost's main form of attack. Gloom usually comes in the form of a green slime ball but each of the three chost types have additional types of gloom they can use when attacking their enemies. Anger gloom comes either in the form of a red fire ball or just red gloom, Sad gloom comes either in the form of an electric charged gloom ball or just blue gloom and Crazy gloom comes either in the form of a yellow gloom mass that spreads into a volley of green gloom balls when fired upon or just yellow gloom. Gallery Red Baseball ghost Team.png|a baseball team of Anger ghosts FyF ghosts.png FyF Ghosts2.png Anger Ghost - common - Hilary.png Anger Ghost - common - Mcphly.png Anger Ghost - common - Nathan.png Anger Ghost - common - Thaddeus.png Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jackson.png FyF Ben Jackson.png|Possibly "Face your Fears" version of Ben Jackson Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jenny.png Anger Ghost - uncommon - Jones.png Anger Ghost - uncommon - Kane.png Anger Ghost - rare - Brennan.png Anger Ghost - rare - Marchese.png Anger Ghost - rare - Rotten.png Anger Ghost - rare - Ugha.png Anger Ghost - Legendary - Drewell.png Anger Ghost - Legendary - Archibald.png Anger Ghost - Legendary - Mason.png Crazy Ghost - common - James.png Crazy Ghost - common - Mueller.png Crazy Ghost - common - Sandri.png Crazy Ghost - common - Thomas.png Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Doug.png Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Gonzalez.png Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Phil.png Crazy Ghost - uncommon - Timothy.png Crazy Ghost - rare - Dave.png Crazy Ghost - rare - Iken.png Crazy Ghost - rare - Ollie.png Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Anomolo.png Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Bawa.png FyF Bawa.png|a yellow Bawa like ghost from "Face your Fears". Bawa Jack.png|Jack possessed by the Bawa like ghost. Sad Ghost - common - Atric.png Sad Ghost - common - Batt.png Sad Ghost - common - Bixby.png Sad Ghost - common - Hill.png Sad Ghost - common - Lasky.png Sad Ghost - uncommon - Duke.png FyF Ron Duke.png|"Face your Fears" version of Ron Duke Sad Ghost - uncommon - Sam.png FyF Sam.png|"Face your Fears" version of Grandpa Sam Sad Ghost - uncommon - White.png Sad Ghost - uncommon - Winnie.png Sad Ghost - rare - Boudoun.png Sad Ghost - rare - Gelato.png FyF Luigi Gelato.png|"Face your Fears" version of Luigi Gelato Sad Ghost - rare - Walken.png Sad Ghost - Legendary - Mamali.png Sad Ghost - Legendary - Spewer.png Sad Ghost - Legendary - Nibs.png Category:Ghosts